Breaking Point
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is Sonny's day of reckoning and the newest illegitimate child of his comes to Port Charles who's mother is Kate Howard. This will set up Jason, Sam, my new OC and Spinelli leaving for my super crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Breaking Point_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_Sam gave Maxie a look and then slowly turned to Jason like she was secretly saying, "__**I told you so.." "**__I had the ring with me and I just misplaced it." Maxie said and Sam replied, "How in the fuck could you misplaced a mother fucking ring?" That's when Sam Bridezilla was born and then she calm down to say, "Where did you put it last Maxie?" Sam asked and Maxie had to chose her words carefully. _

_She had long hair and stare right into the abyss of the ocean on the pier as she turned around ready to catch someone in her sight of black eyes to possibly turned them into stone. She drove herself anywhere just to prepared herself of what was to come. _

_She got the law office of Diane and Alexis. So the twenty-five year older got out of her car with important papers then slammed her door of the car. "Thank God it's a rental." The woman took the elevator and Diane told her to come in. _

_"Are you a good lawyer?" The girl asked and Diane was curious about the girl. "Who's asking?" Diane asked the mysertious woman. "My name is Cordelia Howard Contrinhos and I want to sue my biological parents for emotional damage. This is my birth ceritficate sign by both of them, my adoption papers and I will take a DNA test." Cordeila said and Diane responded, "I hate to mention this but Sonny is my cilent and..." Cordeila toss a strap of cash on her table. "I'm independent movie maker who's been very successful and now your response is..." Cordelia said and Diane looked at the money. "If she wasn't busy I know someone who would be more than happy to take this case." Diane said and Cordeila smiled then after she learn who it was. Cordeila did give Diane money for the referral. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Breaking Point_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Cordeila drove again and as she rounded the park saw Spinelli sitting there depressed. Cordeila pulled over at first she didn't know why she was doing so and then it occured to her...She had time to kill and so she got out of the car to walk to him. _

_"Okay if you start screaming good bye cruel world I'm going to punch you in your face for wasting my time." Cordeila said and Spinelli responded, "You didn't have to stop." "Well I did because I know that look. It's the look of I'm so lost right now and I have no direction. It's either a girlfriend who I think is stupid to pass you up, I mean your not Tom Cruise. Your attractive...I'll think of it later. It's going to get better and when you get out of this funk if you want to go out sometimes. You will find me." Cordeila said and Spinelli couldn't believe how forward this was being. "Are you always this?" Spinell asked and Cordeila responded, "Well I'm about to go into a fight with someone..." She giggled..._

_"I think that was the most weirdest pep talk ever." Spinelli said and Cordelia laughed then said, "I don't do pep that was me hitting on you.. Can I drive you anywhere?" _

_"Why did my cousin Maxie run out of here so quickly?" Robin asked and Sam responded, "I might have yell her because she lost the ring...again." "Sam I understand but it's not good to scream and used the language you did." Robin said and Alexis walked to them both. "Sam I saw Maxie and she said that you curse her out." Alexis told Sam and Sam changed the subject. "Have you got a hold of Sonny?" Sam asked and Alexis responded, "I would like to get a hold of Sonny but that's illegal fifty states and all across the world." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Breaking Point_

_By_

_BornThisway201f  
_

_Part Three_

_Cordeila and Spinelli got off the elevator as Maxie saw the Latin with Spinelli she walked over to him. "Jason woke up..." Maxie said and Spinelli responded, "Stone cold is awake." "Spinelli your back to yourself!" Maxie gave him a hug and Cordeila turned with her bag then walked right towards...Sonny. _

_"Excuse me sir, are you Sonny?" Cordeila asked and Sonny acknowledged it was. _

_Cordeila took off the ring in her right hand and then said, "You should have wore a condom when you fuck my mom..." Cordeila punch him in the face... "Kate Howard..." Cordeila finished saying and Michael saw this... "What the hell is your problem?" Michael yelled to him and said, "Seriously this little bitch is my half-brother. Dude prison has done nothing for you!" _

_"Why did you punch him? Why did you called me your brother?" Michael asked then Robin came in and wanted to know what happened. "She punch my dad in the face and said she's my half-sister." Michael said now in the past Robin wouldn't condone any harm to Sonny. "You can't hit people in a hospital..." Robin told Cordeila and the girl responded, "Well if I broke his jaw then he has no travel time and traffic." "Okay! What do you mean your Kate Howard's daughter and I'm your father?" Sonny asked. Alexis and Sam round the corner to hear this. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Breaking Point_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Four_

_"Oh I'm sorry daddy I know you didn't aced all of your tests when you would a young kid and so let me explain the birds and the bees." Cordeila said and Robin directed her to a room. "Listen I need to talk to Sonny first." Alexis demended and Cordeila responded, "Cool..." Cordeila walked to the room, she first threw her bag and slammed the door. _

_Sonny told Michael to stay back for now he wanted to talk to him. Michael told Sonny about Kristina and then he walked with Alexis. _

_As Spinelli walked to Jason's room then share a series of conversations from Jason's health to what Spinelli remembered. "Mr. Sir as another daughter who walked in and punch him in the face." Spinelli said and Sam came in to back that up. "She said that Kate Howard is her mother." Sam said and Jason responded, "When Sonny has a moment I want to talk to hm but right now Spinelli, can you find me twenty million dollars?" Jason asked Spinelli and he exit the room. _

_"Are you okay?" Jason asked and Sam responded, "I won't be that girl who turns into a bridezilla it was frustation." "I have no problem with everything being right but I never heard you use the F bomb twice." _

_Cordeila walked around the room and the door opened to find...Michael standing there. "So who send you?" Michael asked and Cordeila looked at him then slowly walked to him with her fists curl up. _

_"I am Sonny and Kate's daughter and I just requested a D.N.A test because the judge is a fan of my last movie. Do you need me to draw you a picture?" Cordeila asked and MIchael responded, "Let's say this is true." "And let's say your Mama told me to knock your ass out." Cordeila said and Michael felt himself getting mad as Carly walked into the room. "Well look who it is? It's baby mama number three. First there was Olivia and then Kate." Cordeila said and Elizabeth then walked in. _

_"Michael I'm going to need for you to tell your father that he has a court order to take a D.N.A test right now." Elizabeth said and Michael object to that. "Wait your Sonny's kid." Carly said and Cordelia responded, "Number two, Dante is the oldest by a year or two." "My father is worried about my sister, she has to do a surgery that could cause paralysis from the neck down." Michael said and Cordeila didn't know that so for appearance sake as well as feeling bad._

_"Look...If that's my half-sister then I won't push it today or until the surgery is over. I may be pissed but I'm not heartless." Cordeila said and Carly took a interst in the girl. "You got a place to stay I own a hotel." _

_"Wireless connection. Pool. High-def television." Cordeila wanted to know and Carly agreed that her high price rooms had all of that. "Do you have someone to get me a re-fill I take Lithium for Bi-polar disorder? I told my insurance I was switching my pharmacy to someplace here." Cordeila wandered and Carly told her that she could lead her to the right place. _

_**Why was Carly being nice to her? Next Chapter...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Breaking Point_

_By _

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Five_

_**Author's Notes: This is connected to my story Dead and Gone from the show GLEE which will be up at the same time... Carly and Cordeila formed a friendship because she sees a lot of herself in Cordeila when she first came into town...This take place two weeks later from the last part. **_

_Cordeila came back to Port charles a little less angry and came back to the hotel. "Hey!" Carly greeted Cordeila and Carly responded, "Saw your brother." "Yeah we're good." Cordeila said and Carly responded, "You know I now about dumping your adopted family for your real ones. It's good you making the effort to not do that." _

_"He has a girl and she's like this tall skinny blonde while he wants this high maintenace girl while the skinny blonde likes this spanish girl. It sounds like a soap Opera." Cordeila said and Carly told her how she's not surprised. Carly told her that Kristina made her through and knows about her. Cordeila was going to be on her way there. _

_Sam was seeing someone for her anger while trying to manage the wedding. Cordeila walked to the room as Sonny was about to walk in. "Hey Sonny." Cordeila said and Sonny responded, "Hello." "I'm here to see Kristina because I heard she wanted to see me." Cordeila said and Sonny responded, "I don't want you to go in there." _

_Sonny believes that Cordeila might not be his. "I heard Kate came into town you best believes I'm going to see her and there wil be a D.N.A test." Cordeila said and Sonny responded, "Your not welcome in there." Cordeila walked to Sonny and asked, "Is it because I punch you right in your face? Did it make you soft? You know by the look on your face you seemed you would shock and so maybe the decking you wasn't a good idea. I'm seeing what could be my half-sister." _

_Cordeila walked in and Kristina opened her eyes to see her big half-sister. "Hi." Kristina said. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Breaking Point_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Six_

_Cordeila walked in with Sam and Molly right the with Kristina and Sonny in the background. There eyes locked and so Molly broke the silence. "Welcome you must be Cordeila." Molly said and then added, "Yeah and your Molly." "So are you my half-sister?" Molly asked and Cordeila responded, "I really believe I am." Kristina looked at Cordeila who seemed very overwhelmed and didn't know what to make of it then read her father's body language. He seemed very troubled by her. _

_"When did you find out you could be my half-sister?" Sam asked and Cordeila responded, "It was like few months ago and I'm with my mother for a visit then she told me I have a right to know. She shows me records of Kate Howard and I pin-point maybe it's Sonny. I have Bi-polar disorder and it can be passed down. I had the court order but you would going to go through surgery so I went back home to my adopted mother and brother. He's Solomon Jackson and mark my words he's going to be the first draft pick." So there was bonding and after a minute Sonny agree to the D.N.A test then one day later it was found out Cordeila was Sonny's daughter. _

_Maxie was working at the office and Cordeila walked in. Maxie turned around and looked at Cordeila, Maxie had found out about Cordeila. "Where's...my mother?" Cordeila asked and the elevator opened as Kate Howard with Olivia walked out of the elevator. They both stopped in her tracks because Cordeila was staring a hole into her. _

_"Cordeila." Kate said and Cordeila glare at her as Olivia stare at them both. _

_"I alienate my brother when I found out about you but he forgave me. I'm readjusting my life here to get in your face every fucking chance I get." Cordeila said and Kate responded, "Can we take this in the office? Maxie you have..." "No!" Cordeila yelled and Olivia stepped in. "All right Cordeila I know your upset I understand but this is your mother just let's keep it civil." Olivia said and Cordeila walked in the office with Kate then Olivia told Maxie to go for a while. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Breaking Point_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Seven_

_Cordeila and Kate met face to face. "I followed what you've done in film. I'm very impressed with that and you won an award too." Kate said to Cordeila and her daughter answered, "And your magazine is cool. I hate your fashion sense I think your have skinny ass models with nothing between there ears. I should know a couple of them would in my movies." Cordeila 1 Kate 0_

_"Where are you staying?" Olivia asked and Cordeila responded, "Penthouse in Carly's hotel God I love royalities." "I saw a movie of yours a Love story of sorts." Olivia said and Cordeila responded, "That was awful to do but there calling a cult classic and I am still shaking my head." "Well still your successful." Kate wanted to get into conversation. "Yeah I am and so if you ever wanna lower this intense hatred for you which goes for my daddy. My hotel room number is 1000 even." Cordeila told Kate and turned to Olivia then said, "You should come over some time Aunt Olivia and I would love to meet Dante. I mean it's unfortuante he's a Yankee fan but no one is perfect." _

_"Hey don't say that too him." Olivia said and Cordeila responded, "Auntie. Kate." Cordeila walked out and made a B-line too..._

_"Boss Cordeila is here." Max announced and Cordeila walked in._


	8. Chapter 8

_Breaking Point _

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Eight_

_**Flashback: (Last Chapter) **_

_"So your my daughter?" Sonny asked and Cordeila responded, "Yeah I am." "Your not as mad as you would." Sonny said back to Cordeila and she walked to him. "My adopted brother sort of calms me down. He's a two-sport teenager and a lot of colleges are looking at him plus my work gives me a release." Cordeila said and Sonny responded, "You're a film director. What do you make?" "Anything I want." Cordeila said and Sonny responded, "Why do you stay independent? I have seen you have a lot of people..." "You taken an interest in me." Cordeila said and Sonny responded, "You know you hit me good with your right and so if your my kid I want to know all I can about you." _

_Cordeila and Sonny had a pleasant talk about everything. "I would like to meet your brother." Sonny said and Cordeila responded, "No way. There are scouts looking at his every move and if they see you with him that could cost him a few offers."_

_Sonny understood that Cordeila was very protective of him. "I mean in the future if you don't mind." Sonny said to his daughter and Cordeila responded, "Cool. I have to go...Please get back your meds if you want to talk again." Cordeila walked away as she finished with that point._

_**Present: (One Month later) **_

_Someone was knocking on the door there was Kate Howard. "You got a minute?" Kate asked and Cordeila let her in. "I heard that you had an offer to do a documentary on your brother and his show choir. I would like to feature him going to his first meet and game." Kate said to Cordeila. "I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean show choirs have strict rules about public viewing and New Directions is important to him." Cordeila said and Kate responded, "I'm sure there's a logical way to get around that." "I don't know could you handle that they aren't paper thin." Cordeila said and Kate reminded her that she's trying._

_"I will talk to my brother." Cordeila said and added, "I have chinese coming up." Kate had nothing that needed her attention and then another knock on the door. Cordeila jogged over to see her boyfriend..._


	9. Kate is trouble

_Breaking Point_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Nine_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sonny and Kate have become friends because of Cordeila and Cordy is dating Spinelli. This is around the time of part fifteen in Dead And Gone...It's a one chapter cross-over with Glee...**_

_Cordeila march into the Metro Court and walked to her mother. "You are such a bitch!" Cordeila yelled and slammed the magazine. "Look the article I was trying to shine a light on your brother." Kate said and Cordeila responded, "While trashing his friends!" "Okay it needed more to help your brother.I'm sorry if it came out that way." Kate said and Sonny inquire about it. "Pages 137-140." Cordeila said and Sonny took a look at them. _

_"When scouts see this they are going to pick him up quicker." Kate said and Cordeila responded, "How about the rest of there chances for college you stupid bitch!" "Hey there's no reason to speak to your mother that way." Sonny spoke softly and Carly walked in to find out what's going on. Cordeila told Carly what Kate did and Carly didn't think that was right either. "Your opinion means nothing." Kate said and Carly responded, "Cordeila gave a feed of them performing, I thought they would great. You might have ruin there chances because of this. Those people who will be looking at them for college will not take them seriously. However you have a documentary..." Cordeila smile at Kate. "Yeah I do and funny you should mention that..." _

_**Two weeks later...**_

_Cordeila primere her documentary and it showed New Directions in a great light and then there was a section on the response... Cordeila appeared. "If nothing else these kids represents what the arts should be about. As you saw they won Sectionals but my mother Kate Howard who put out all of there secrets to make my brother look good. That was low and so I want you to hear from all that was effected by it." Kate watched this and Cordeila came back on to added, "That's the edited version, it was those four who wished not too have all there comments out there. I hope you enjoy this documentary and support New Directions as they go to Nationals." _

_Some clapped like Carly who's been like a mother to Cordeila since she's arrived. So after the movie and during the gala, Kate walked to Cordeila. _

_"Are you proud of yourself?" Kate asked and Cordeila responded, "Not even close. I have a new mission that's to ruin you like you almost hurt them. You should know by my reputation I hate bullies." "I am not a bully." Kate said and Cordeila responded, "You represented everything that's wrong in this business I love. You support how people should perceive beautiful and that didn't brother me until you did that. As God as my witness I'm going to take you out." "Hey Cordeila this is your night." Carly told Cordeila and she looked at Carly then walked off. _

_"I hope your happy brainwashing my kid..." Kate said and Carly responded, "Actually I'm not happy..." Kristina, Molly and Sam all embrace there sister's film. As Sonny walked to her daughter. "I thought you did a great job but you know you went after your mother a little hard." Sonny said and added, "I know you would protecting your brother but he's not family." Cordeila asked Sonny to talk to him in private. _

_Sonny and Cordeila walked to another room. _

_"You think family should excuse what she did..." Cordeila said and Sonny responded, "I'm not saying it should excuse it but she's still your mother..." _

_"Nadine Jackson is my mother, Carly Jax is like a mother and Kate Howard is not my mother in every sense of the world. She gave birth to me but any bitch could do that. I have respect for Olivia and Dante but Kate makes the business I love nothing but..." Cordeila said. _

_"Okay! Your pissed! The same thing I would do, I would get mad you know Solomon more. If someone hurts him, you hurt them twice as hard. Kate has tried with you! Your mother has tried to reach out to you! This was an excuse to break all ties!" Sonny replied._

_"No it wasn't an excuse. You didn't do your research on me I see and now I'm going back to my victory." Cordeila said and as she walked in Carly asked non-verbally if she was okay. Cordeila told her that she was and Spinelli came to give his girlfriend flowers..There was a toast from Kate. _

_"I want everyone to listen...A toast to my daughter for pointing out how much of a viper I clearly am! Even if I have been doing this much longer and I know what the readers want." Kate said and Olivia responded with... "This is not your night!" "If she want to mention me then I'm taking center stage. Shut up Olivia! A toast to my daughter who seems to be better than I am the director who everyone thinks could do no wrong." Kate said and took a drink. Carly then instructed for Sean to escort her ass out as Spinelli gave Cordeila a look of wanting to embrace her. _


	10. Here is Connie

_Breaking Point_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_**Author's Note: Over the last months Kate has tried to built a relationship with Cordeila but it's been Connie that's built that bridge and they are actually on good terms. Kate believes that Cordeila has come around by herself.**_

_Part Ten_

_Connie was at the Metro Court and Cordeila came in with Spinelli. _

"_Listen I have to got to see my mother, can my awesome boyfriend do me a favor?" Cordeila asked and Spinielli wanted to know what it was. "Check to see if Naya Rivera's representative to see if she wants in my movie." Cordeila asked and Spinelli responded, "Anything for you but I believe you will get her." Cordeila gave her such a kiss and walked to who she believe his her mother. _

"_Her Cordy." Connie said and Cordeila isn't used to her calling her that. "I have to say I love the nickname." They both sat down and ordered food. "What's new?" Connie asked and Cordy responded, "I believe the deal is done." _

_Connie was happy for her daughter. She's hated how Kate tossed her to the aside and was actually going to be a good mother to her, "So you got that chick from that show." Connie responded back and Cordelia told her about how she was a great singer plus actress that most people don't notice. _

"_Since the show is doing great and she has time..." Cordelia said and Connie stood up then yelled, "Ladies and gentlemen my kid is about to land a well known actress name. Your next drink orders is on me..." Everyone clapped and Cordelia was just happy that her mother was so animated. _

"_Now just think what's going to happened when you do land the deal." Connie told her and Cordelia shook her head because she could only imagine. Carly walked over and congratulated her as well._

"_My brother is going to be a the first round draft pick." Connie said and Carly responded to the good news then told them she's going to bring the best sparkling cider. Carly and Connie shared the usual fuck you looks. _

"_Mom I just thank you for be willing to do better in communicating." Cordelia said and added, "You are awesome. I don't what's up with the thick accent but it sounds great on you.' _

_As Connie got back to her job. She laid out a couple of things for Kate to reference so she doesn't sound like she blanks out. I mean she doesn't want Kate to know about Johnny but she wants her to make sure she knows about her daughter. So she accidentally left something so Kate could reference. _

_As Connie disappeared and Kate came back blank that knowing what was going on.. She heard a knock on the door and it was Cordeila. "What's up?" Kate asked wandered what was going on. She saw the magazine opened and Cordeila looked over her shoulder. _

_Kate remembered about the deal, "Is it official yet?" "The agents are driving me nuts and Solomon getting first draft has so-called broadcast journalists wanting him to be a disappointment." Cordeila said and Kate responded, "I have no doubt you will make sure he's a success all around." Cordeila notice the accent wasn't as thick but she's glad to be on good terms with her mother. "I got to go mom and hover around the computer...I love you." Cordeila said and went over to give her a big hug which made Kate have a few tears. "I love you too...Cordy." Kate told her but it caught off my guard about the nickname. _


End file.
